Kneeling to the master
by loubric
Summary: Loki as ruler, what will he make you do?


I see you across the banquet hall, surrounded by people adoring you and hanging on your every word. A man is by your side, attentive. _You will be mine. I will have you _… _every inch of you_, I murmur under my breath. You look towards me and our eyes meet. The connection is strong, I know you feel it. My eyes travel up and down your body and I see you shift and finally lower your eyes. I smirk. _You will be mine, Oh yes you will be mine_.

I wait in the shadows, my body hidden by darkness. I feel your presence as you approach. I grab you as you walk past me, and you try to scream in surprise but my hand covers your mouth as I pull you against my hard body, hiding us from sight. _Shhhhh_ I murmur and you gasp as I whisper in your ear _Before dawn is upon us you will kneel before me._ A slight moan escapes your lips as I tilt your chin back and press my lips against the base of your throat.

You whimper softly as I trail insistent and urgent kisses up your throat and along your jaw line. My hand presses against your hip, travels up your waist and rests against your lower back. Your voice is low as you whisper breathlessly _Please … I cannot…_ I laugh menacingly as I feel you arch against me _Oh but you can and you will, your body will not resist me. _

I feel your resistance wavering as my arm draws you even closer to me. My hand slips down from the small of your back and caresses your thigh, your knee, the feel of your dress, cool against the palm of my hand. Your heart is racing and I take this moment of weakness to bring you to my command. My deep voice of authority fills your ear _You will walk away from me now. Down the candlelit passageway till you come to a wall. Take the stairs to your left and follow them until you reach a large wooden door. There you will wait for me._ I feel you hesitate but I pay no attention.

_Go now little one and know the intense pleasure and sweet pain that awaits you._ You try to run but I grab your arm, pulling you into me. I press my lips against yours. The attraction we share is futile. You struggle but I pry your lips open and you succumb to my sexual power as my tongue invades your mouth. Hunger and lust course through our bodies. I release you almost absentmindedly and whisper roughly _Go now._

Your chest is heaving as you turn and slowly start walking away. I wait. I clasp my hands behind my back and start following you, leisurely. I take pleasure in watching you walk. Each step I take the anticipation in me builds. The night sky fills the dimly lit corridor and the stone walls dance with your shadows as each flickering flame casts it's glow on you. Do you feel my eyes on you I wonder? Do they burn into your skin? My breathing is ragged as I gaze upon your luscious body, your hips swaying as you walk.

The passage is damp and cold and grows darker the further we walk. You reach the bottom of the stairs and steal a quick glance my way. My eyes are aglow with sinister hunger and obsession. I see fear in your eyes but something else, yes a flicker of desire of eagerness. An ominous chuckle escapes my lips and I follow you up the stairs. Round and round the spiral stone staircase we climb, higher and higher till I am almost dizzy with urgency.

I reach the top and see you standing still upon the landing, your back to me. I walk up to you and I can feel you suck in air when my deep voice surrounds you _Your obedience pleases me greatly _Your intake of breathe is evident as I run my hands up your bare arms, leaving shivers along your skin. Up and down, my hands creating a friction on your skin. I step in closer, pressing my straining erection against you and grip your forearms, squeezing, increasing the pressure until I hear you cry out softly.

_My lord …_ I hear you whisper as you brace your hands against the wooden door. I slip my arm past you, inserting a heavy silver key into the lock. I open the door with a loud click and push it open, the hinges creaking loudly. A cool wind rushes past us. _Proceed_ I command.

* * *

This is a work of fiction.  
I have no rights to Loki/The Avengers/Tom H ect. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.

The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission


End file.
